


Happy Together

by ATYUE



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATYUE/pseuds/ATYUE





	Happy Together

Happy Together

“你还记得我的样子吗？没有谁能拒绝我，甚至是你。是的，你试过，你越是想要拒绝，我就越是想要你。”

他们是被阳光诅咒的生物，永远在黑夜里潜行，且从来没有真正意义上的跟阳光正式告别。也许他们曾经也是人类，可随着时间的流逝，朔间凛月早已忘记了当时的状况，至于跟那阳光相关的事，只要他尝试在阳光下睁开眼睛，厌恶便替代了思念与喜悦。

他们只能在黑夜里会面，也许白天时朔间凛月在朔间零会在同一个棺材里睡觉——在那个古老的时代，现在他们不了。可惜他们如同死去了般，没有呼吸且没有心跳，身上没有任何温度。“跟朔间零睡觉不如跟一块石头。”——朔间凛月这样想。

可是他们也曾反叛，或者说他们的存在便是天生的反叛。他与朔间零曾在烈日当空的夏天做爱，他们两人的皮肤都被阳光染上了几分暖意，两个人肌肤上金色的绒毛摩擦在一起，阳光对他们来说却像是冰做的钝器刺入骨髓。他们大汗淋漓，彼此由于这股混着精液与毒草还有汗液的味道感到恶心，甚至不断的因为这可恨的阳光吐出羞辱性的词语，却比现在的任何性爱都要激烈畅快。

那段时间绞杀女巫的事闹的沸沸扬扬，仿佛他们这种异类在任何地方都找不到容身之处，只要有一点异常就会被人发现，最后的下场便是活活绞死。他们不能狩猎，必要的时候喝鸭血苟活，必须早出晚归，日出夜寝才不惹得别人怀疑。在这种日子他们总是要找些事打发这漫长的一生，大部分时候朔间零和朔间凛月没日没夜的做爱。

朔间零不知道从哪里找来了祖先使用的施刑的刑具，朔间凛月不排斥，只是觉得耻辱。被绳子束缚着，将他胸前本来平坦的两块勒的鼓胀，那绳子顺着人的股沟将两瓣臀板挤的像粉嫩的水蜜桃——那时的朔间零还太年轻，也才几百岁吧，总是控制不好力道。

他的双手被束在身后，双腿无法直立行走，只得跪在地上。朔间零有时站着低头看跪在他身旁的朔间凛月，但更多的时候他半跪着亲吻朔间凛月的睫毛与嘴唇，用他像石头一样的冷意驱散这夏天的燥气。朔间凛月嘴里带了舌枷，没办法说话也不能咀嚼。朔间零坐在床头，性器正对着他弟弟的脸颊，这是他第一次让朔间凛月口交，还是要用一些强硬的手法。

性器在朔间凛月的脸颊拍两下，被他嫌弃的避开了，但将性器吞入口腔这一事却没法避免，就算是洗的干净但还是带着些许腥气。朔间凛月并不满意这样的横冲直撞，他用喉咙呜咽两声，口水顺着嘴角留下，挺起胸口摇摆着身体，示意朔间零将这道具取下。

朔间零犹豫了一下，在自己的两个弟弟之间做了抉择：“汝会做个乖孩子，对吧，凛月。”他弯腰将朔间凛月的额前的头发撩起，亲吻人的额头到眉心，用自己的牙齿把那嘴枷解下。朔间凛月不满的将自己嘴边的唾液舔掉，只戴了这一会儿他嘴巴就酸的要命：“这样算乖吗？”他待朔间零调整好姿势生涩的去试探那性器的龟头，像舔冰棒一样缓慢地舔舐着：“哥哥。”他可以用甜腻的声音问着，加重了哥哥这个词。

朔间凛月尝试将整根性器吞入，却稍稍有些困难，他的手被捆在后面没办法辅助自己。朔间零的那根太大了，嘴巴未免发酸。他这样吞吐着，朔间零也配合他顶弄着，被自己的弟弟柔软的口腔包裹着，他未免心急像是要将囊袋也顶进。苦了朔间凛月喉咙发痒，这种感觉令他轻微作呕——虽然他已经好几天没进食了，就算在这种时候吐也只是酸水而已。他便加快了吮吸的速度，从下到上刺激着人的囊袋，用那粒尖尖的牙齿故意去刺激人的肉棒。大约过了二十几分钟才使朔间零得到解放，半透明液体部分从朔间凛月嘴角流出，他故意直视着朔间零将那液体吞下。

朔间零弯下腰去手伸到人腰后帮朔间凛月将手上的束缚绳解开，顺便用舌头帮人舔掉嘴角的精液，他倒是也不嫌弃，他们亲吻着，唾液混着刚才还没咽完的精水一起交换。朔间零一只手托着朔间凛月的屁股，将他抱上床来。朔间凛月手腕那块的皮肤已经被绳子勒红了，已经能想象拆下围绕胸部的那一根时的惨状——又红又肿，几天穿衣服都将磨的疼。被朔间零啃咬时疼的发痒，痒的朔间凛月哭着摩擦大腿内侧。这粗糙的绳子确实不适合在性事中使用，幸好吸血鬼恢复能力极强，就算他们做爱时弄断了几根肋骨——他们在以前莽撞之时真的弄断过——第二天起来便也好了。

朔间凛月手肘和膝盖并用跪趴在床上，墙角斜对着墙的全身镜正好在他正对面。这镜子原本只是为了讽刺外面那些说吸血鬼照镜子看不见自己脸的人，而此时却让朔间凛月将自己这幅淫荡样子看得清清楚楚。他知道这种羞辱的姿势会给他带来更多的快感，便低下头任由身后的人这样摆了。红色的绳子衬的他肤色又肿带着色欲的粉色，不说像吸血鬼，更像是只魅魔。朔间零用些外面给处女初夜准备的催情软膏，虽然朔间凛月后面那处穴早已被他开垦的很好，不再需要催情药效，只是寻不到更加合适的。软膏因为手指的温度慢慢融化将那处肉穴变得柔软，朔间零将手指上剩余的软膏涂抹在两颗乳粒处和人前面白嫩的性器上。

朔间零用一根手指探入穴内，被软软的壁肉包裹着，这跪趴着的人还故意收缩着穴口，随着朔间零的抽插摆动着臀瓣。朔间零被人这小动作所取悦，在人臀瓣上拍了两下，如果朔间凛月抬头就能看到镜内自己的臀肉因为人的拍击而波动着。他使得劲不大，但还是在朔间凛月的臀瓣上留下了两个红印。他把性器抵在人穴口，只探入一个指节的长短打着圈，故意问朔间凛月：“吾弟这处地方收缩着，是饿了吗？想吃些什么啊？”

他们的窗帘没拉严实，午后的阳光透进来一点淅淅沥沥的打在两人交合的地方，朔间零倒是能忍，苦了朔间凛月觉得那处地方又痒又痛，眼泪都硬生生逼出来几滴，他心里明白朔间零想让他说什么，可就是放不下那道坎。朔间零弯下腰去顺着他的脊椎亲吻着，留下一串串红印，还刻意在尾骨哪里多停留了一会儿，声称：“要不是凛月这里没有长出尾巴，吾辈差点以为自己的弟弟成了魅魔。”

再过一会儿朔间凛月真的被那催情的软膏折磨的受不住了，呻吟才跟着哭声一起从嗓子眼儿里泄出来：“呜…是魅魔…痒…想吃哥哥的那里…”朔间零便也不为难他了，直接挺身将整根进入了。这突如其来的快感和药的作用加在一块，使朔间凛月刚被进入就泄了身，他舒服得将脖子挺起，正好看到镜子里自己的模样，浑身颤抖着，覆盖着一层粉红色，下面那根性器可怜的在领口处流出些半透明的液体——这幅淫靡的样子可不就是一只想吃人精气不成反被操干的魅魔吗，朔间凛月自己也承认。

朔间零找来一块布条将人下面那处给系上，怕是再泄身对朔间凛月的身体也不好。他次次都是完全顶入，每每磨过那穴内的敏感点便又要加重，惹得身下的人说话也连不成串，只能喊着他的名字呻吟：“轻点儿…轻点儿…混蛋…呜啊——别顶…”

朔间零无意间发现人似乎是刻意逃避眼前那镜子似的，便故意弯下身去在人脖颈和喉结处打着圈啃咬，用那颗尖尖的牙齿刺激人的血管，只可惜他们彼此都没有新鲜血液给对方供食了。他舔弄人的喉结，在他耳边吐气：“凛月，看镜子。”

朔间凛月摇头，朔间零便停了动弹，惹得身下的人主动迎合着想要继续得到还未果，便慢慢抬起头看镜子里两人交合时的表情，被朔间零一把架起像是抱小孩似的将朔间凛月抱起，阴茎进入穴口时带出嫩红的穴肉在镜子前一览无遗。朔间凛月摇头闭眼挣扎着不看，却被人捏住胸前那两颗乳粒，这种姿势次次进入仿佛要把囊袋也顶进，每次都要顶入肠道。朔间凛月身下性器被锁着射不出东西，睁开眼睛便能看到自己被操干的发抖的大腿根部，他呻吟几乎叫哑了嗓子，才换来朔间零的一次解放。

他们久违的沐浴在阳光里，在这一刻趴在朔间零的胸膛上，朔间凛月竟然觉得有些许暖和，他只感觉浑身骨头要散架了，睡意从脚底袭来：“我们属于地狱。”(1)他这样对朔间零说，即使他们生来就是死物，生来就被归为异类，他与朔间零通奸本来也是罪过。

“如果地狱不要吾呢？吾可不到那个阴森的鬼地方去，汝同样。”朔间零将自己这边的被单给朔间凛月盖上点，他的下巴在朔间凛月的脸颊上摩擦着，让人庆幸吸血鬼不长胡子这件事。

“如果地狱都不要我们，我们还能去哪呢？我们该属于哪里呢？”朔间凛月喃喃道，朔间零此时已经听不见他的声音，他低头亲吻人的鼻尖，向他在白天里道个晚安：“睡吧。”

在梦中那声音朦朦胧胧，告诉朔间凛月：“你们属于彼此。”

他们属于彼此。

Fin.

 

（1）源自《夜访吸血鬼》


End file.
